Tragedy T-9
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome's daughter, InuYome, and her two brothers release a spell that is supposed to kill evil demons, but when it backfires and kills innocent demons and humans the people killed by the spell comeback to life, bloodthirsty and hungry. FOR PEOPLE THAT IS! When the gang gets back together, they fight back full force! will it be enough to survive the zombie apocalypse?


~June 14th 2013~ **still set in a sort of feudal era japan but in present day with very few modern advancements of today! (There is one major city but the rest is villages!)And there are guns! SWEET!**

It was early morning and she awoke to the yells and shouts coming from the village.

She flicked her ear towards the sounds to hear more of what the people were saying.

"InuYasha! Coming your way!"

"ON IT!" she let out a long breathy sigh. It seemed that every morning that her father and uncle were battling some type of youkai that had wandered its way into the village. Sure she had helped with some battles, for some reason enjoying herself while slaying the youkai with her sword.

"There you go Miroku its dead…j-just get rid of it! Its stench is killing me!"

She sensed her mother slightly rousing at the sound of her husband's voice getting closer to the hut. As soon as she turned away from her mother, she looked to the entrance of the hut to see her father enter.

His hair was the same as hers, long and strikingly silver, almost white. His doggy ears were also a silvery white and his crimson haori made his hair look even whiter. His golden eyes tied the knot on his demon side and he appeared at first sight to be full youkai but very quickly the youkai would figure out that he was Hanyou, as was she, and they would find him as a disgrace and would try to kill him but his strength always came out to be more than the youkai had expected.

"Hey squirt." She groaned. Being 12 as she was, she was very tall for her age and people always thought she was 15 or so. So she thought that it was time for her dad to stop calling her squirt.

"enough with squirt, _DAD" _she put emphasis on dad. He rolled his eyes and said in a serious tone, "InuYome, I have called you squirt for years, and…" his face leaned closer to hers, "I don't intend on stopping, squirt." He reached up slightly and gave her little black and white ear a little tweak. She, in response, let out a low growl and threatened (yet another trait from her father and, actually, from her mother too. -_-) "Ever touch them again I will slice your fingers off one by one…" "Yea right!" he laughed. That was when Kagome decided she'd had enough.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!? I NEED TO SLEEP! JESUS CHRIST!" she was ANGRY!

"Yea squirt! Didn't you even THINK about your mother? Huh?"

"OH CAN IT INUYASHA! YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T!" Kagome was furious!

"S-sorry Kagome…" InuYasha stuttered, afraid of his wife with her temper.

"Sorry mom…" InuYome said at the same time her father apologized.

Kagome huffed out a sigh of dread and tiredness. The twins had kept her up with their talking all night. Having 10 year old twins was TOUGH!

She remembered being younger, not wanting the pain of a husband or kids and thinking that she would NEVER in a million years have a family.

She remembered how InuYasha said he thought she wouldn't accept when he asked her to be his mate and she didn't know why he would think that. But then again she was human when he asked her, and he didn't think she would love a 'disgrace' like him. Boy was he wrong! She had loved him for a long time. Even before she turned.

She loves him. Hanyou or no Hanyou it doesn't matter. She would never stop loving him. And her children, she loved them with her life, too. She couldn't imagine a life without them.

Yes her life had become easier when she found out the other half of her heritage about 10 months before InuYome was born. (Hint hint!) She still remembered that day, and will never forget it for as long as she lives.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Kagome, you do know your heritage correct?"_

_She sighed. She had gone through this 1,000 times and now InuYasha would have to sit here and listen to her ramble on about her miko history._

_"Nigitomo Higurashi was a powerful miko and she"_

_"No not your miko heritage. Your OTHER heritage…"_

_She watched her mother fiddle with a necklace with a dog paw print on it. And that's when she had a realization but she denied it. THERE IS NO WAY!_

_"Kagome… you always wondered about your father… your REAL father… and he… he was… different._

_"Mom! I do not want to hear about the night I was conceived or something!" InuYasha laughed._

_"no… I know that…but…Yourfatherwasadogdemonandyouareahanyouand thatmarkonyourbackisyourfathersmark!"_

_"What?" Kagome heard father, dog demon, and Hanyou. _

_Her mother sighed. InuYasha just stared blankly ahead. He couldn't believe what he had heard…Kagome… a… a…__**Hanyou? **_

_ "Your father was a dog demon and you are a Hanyou and that mark on your back is your fathers mark!"_

_Her mother said this slower for Kagome to hear. And then Kagome passed out._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Kagome actually giggled at the thought of that day.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha sat staring at Kagome confused at her sudden giggle.

"Nothing. A memory." She tried covering her giggle with a lame sounding excuse that was true.

"Yea ok. Whatever. InuYome are you coming? Or do I have to take your brothers?"

"Coming where?" InuYome didn't know what he was talking about but she despised it when her father took her bratty little brothers instead of her. Although she wouldn't admit it, she loved her brothers.

"Morning hunt, where else?" she groaned. She didn't care if he took her brothers. She didn't like killing for fun. Or even for food. She let the boys do that. She came when there was youkai to be destroyed but that's it.

"I'll pass." Her father shrugged and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then kissed her mother (Yes on the lips *Ducks while a furious Koga and Kikyo run to stop this*)

See you girls later. and he left, the sound of the two brothers running towards the forest the only sound within the silence.

**Well...? not too bad huh? So I need two names for the twin boys. give me some names in your reviews PLEASE!**


End file.
